Captain’s Admiral
by Rosewood1221
Summary: The crew of the Nathan James was in for a surprise when they pick up Amelia Scott. Yep I said it. Scott. Rachel's older twin sister. With Amelia being of higher rank then the captain himself, it might cause some problems. Another problem to add being immune to the virus killing everyone while dealing with pregnancy at the same time. This will be one crazy trip, on the last ship.
1. chapter 1

A/N: I did this because I do not see a lot of Last Ship fanfics. I hope I do the show justice.

Amelia's POV

I look around the helicopter bay, perched on top of a box labeled fragile. I probably shouldn't be sitting on this.

Looking around the room from my seat I spot my sister, my younger by 1 minute and 37 seconds identical twin sister.

Rachel Scott, scientist through and through. Average height with brown hair always half pulled back. Eyes the color of green/brown moss and lips that just scream naturally pink. I should know, no one can tell the difference between us by looking at us.

We look like our mother. May she Rest In Peace.

The difference is how we move. She's the bumbling Bambi and I'm the graceful gazelle. Guess that comes with the job though.

The sound of my sisters voice snaps me back into the present.

"You can just put that down over there. Be careful. That's delicate equipment." She says to a solider who goes to attention and salutes.

I turn my head to see a man. A nice looking man. I look down to his hand. Shoot. A married man. He has graying blond hair and looks fit as hell. He would give me a run for my money and I'm the professional assassin. Well. I'm also a Rear Admiral in the navy, but what ever. Let's just say he's not a bad looking guy.

"I take it you're my new houseguest. I'm Commander Chandler, ship's captain." He tells my sister as she steps forward, shaking his hand in respect.

"Rachel Scott. Sorry we had to take over your helicopter bay but it was the only space large enough to accommodate our lab." She tells him, moving to walk away from the Captain.

"Scott? Any relation to Rear Admiral Amelia Scott? She looks just like you from what pictures I have seen." The captain asks as I walk further into the helicopter bay, grabbing a clipboard as I walk by. I may as well help check stuff off.

"Yes. We are twins actually." Rachel tells the captain.

The Captain in question looks at the suit, mask, and hood in Quincey's hands with a little concern. "I got 217 men and women on this ship. Anything I should be concerned about?" He asks the scientist.

"Oh, this? Uh This is just so we don't contaminate the work. Not the other way around." Quincey replies, giving the Captain a fake smile.

"What exactly are you gonna be studying up there?" Chandler asks my sister, moving his hat around in his hands.

"Birds." Rachel replies to the man while moving some equipment.

"Birds?" He asks again not believing what she said.

"We are virologists tracking obscure microbes in hard-to-get-to places." Rachel says before I cut in, appearing out of nowhere.

"Pretty boring stuff, actually. We really do appreciate your assistance, Captain Chandler." I tell him as his eyes widen at my attire.

Wearing a long dark gray ruffle blouse with black leggings paired with peep toe black heels doesn't seem like an outfit one wears on a ship.

I walk over to the Captain, offering my hand to the man.

"Apologizes for my lack of introduction. Names Amelia Scott." I tell Chandler, shaking his hand firmly.

"Amelia Scott? As in Rear Admiral of the Navy, Amelia Scott?" He asks me making me smile and nod my head.

"One in the same." I tell him making the man take a step back and salute.

"Ma'am." He says making me look around quickly while shushing the man.

"Shhh." I whisper to the man while I playfully swat at him.

"I don't need to have everyone saluting me everywhere I go. I'm here as just a sister." I tell Tom while he drops his salute and smiles at me.

"Now." I say, twirling in my heels to face my sister.

"I will keep you updated when I can and I will join you when possible. I will be as safe as I can be. Be safe." I tell her, giving my twin a hug before pulling back away from her.

"You keep that baby safe." She tells me, poking my stomach. I swat her hand away laughing.

"Like I said. I will be safe as I can be. That and the baby is the size of a grape." I tell her, tilting my head.

"I still think that it is strange that you wanted a baby without having a man involved." She tells me, while I rub my stomach a little.

"Men complicate things." I tell her as I turn and point at Captain Chandler.

"Isn't that right Captain?" I ask Chandler, smiling at the man.

"Ma'am?" He asks me with a small smile on his face.

"See?" I ask my sister, rolling my eyes before I start to walk away from her towards the helo entrance. "Bye looser." I tell Rachel.

"Bye soon to be whale." She responds before I stop in front of Chandler.

"Escort me Captain?" I ask the man.

He slips on his hat and turns to Rachel.

"We're here to serve. Welcome aboard, doctor." He tells her before placing his arm out for me to take.

"Thank you kind sir." I tell him as I take his arm.

"Not a problem, Rear-." He starts before I shoot him a look.

"Ma'am." He says correcting himself.

"Well. Let's go then. Today is my first day off in a very long time. Like months. I'm thinking ice cream. I might even splurge and go with sprinkles." I tell Chandler as he leads me to the gangway.

"Sprinkles ma'am?" He asks me making me laugh and nod at him.

"Yes. Sprinkles. I haven't had those in years. But with this little sprinkle on the way I think I can just blame it on the baby weight." I confess as we reach the gangway. I let go of his arm and turn to face him.

"Then ma'am, I suggest you eat as much sprinkles as you can. Add a cherry on top from the crew of the Nathan James. Good day ma'am." He says, saluting me as I start to walk away.

"At ease sailor." I order walking down the gangway and into the military car waiting for me. I barely hear it but it sounds like a 'yes ma'am' comes from the Captain.

"Where to ma'am?" A soldier asks me.

"Ice cream, and step on it." I order laying a hand on my stomach.

"Yes ma'am" he replies, stepping on the gas.

Rachel's POV

"Captain Chandler, you had no right to pull me from my work." I tell the man as I walk up to him. The XO makes up an excuse while trying to get away from the two of us.

"Those men are here to support me. You don't send them to bring me in." I tell him, starting to get angry.

"Those men are sailors in the U.S.Navy. I have every right to order them to bring you in." Chandler starts to say but I cut in.

"I say when I am done and ready. I have finally found what I am looking for. And my sister would never pull me away-." I start to tell him but he holds his hand up stoping me.

"Doctor. First of all, thanks for checking in. Think this is the first time you've said more than three words to me since we left Norfolk. Also, Rear Admiral is not here. I am." He tells me giving me a look.

"I am sorry that I haven't had you over for tea." I reply dryly.

"You know, your attitude was mildly charming back in June, in Virginia but up here at 50 below, when none of us have talked to our families in four months? Not so charming. You are definitely not like your sister." He tells me making me open my mouth in protest.

"Yeah, well unlike my sister who is an experienced smooth talker, charm wasn't exactly my pri-." I start to reply before he holds his hand up in my face again.

"Still talking. Now, I think I've been more than a gracious host. Taxied you and your assistant around here so you can chase after your ducks." "Arctic terns."

"Need to wrap it up. Our mission's done, and we'll be heading back. I'll take a rain check on the tea." He ends before walking past me and getting back to work.

"Hello? are you reading me? Come in. No, I cannot wait. This is Dr.Rachel Scott.I need to speak to the national security advisor right away. You don't understand. My mission is being compromised. I need more time to collect samples." I say into the radio before I hear a voice come onto the radio.

"Rachel. I don't have a lot of time. I am being moved to a safe location. I can only buy you a few days at most. Hurry and get those samples. I have to go, my plane is about to leave. I love you. Hurry." Amelia says before all I hear is static.

"Amelia? Amelia?!" I almost yell into the phone before I slam it down.

Tom Chandler's POV

"We have a noisy channel. I repeat, mission objectives achieved. We are ready to come home. Over." I say into the radio before I get a reply.

"That's a negative, commander. The mission has been extended. Orders from Admiral Richard Johnson and Rear Admiral Amelia Scott. Over." Is the reply.

"Extended? Why?" I ask trying to figure out why we have to stay. What am I going to tell the crew.

"Maintain radio silence and current position until you receive further instructions." Is all I get before the radio turns to static. What the hell.

Rachel's POV

"I told you I'm fine. Just hurry up. Where's Quincy? I need my samples." I yell as I push the doctor away while holding my side.

"You don't get your samples until you tell me what's going on here." Tom yells back at me with a look of anger on his face.

"You have no authority over me." I tell him standing up from my sitting position.

"Everybody out." Chandler orders which makes the sailors scurry away out the doors.

"You need to hand that case to me." I tell him, stepping toward the man.

"We may have just gone to war with Russia, and they were after you. No more secrets. Tell me about the cure." He orders, starting to look very angry.

"I can't say anything." I say, throwing my hands in the air.

"I swear to God, I will throw this overboard! I want answers!" He yells at me making me take a small step back.

"You want answers? Seven months ago, outside Cairo, there was an outbreak. A virus of unknown origin. Its genetic structure was like nothing any of us had ever seen. It swept throughout the village, killing everyone that it infected. Egyptian officials claim the outbreak was contained, but it wasn't. Instead, it continued to mutate and spread. The CDC and the WHO wanted to sample the virus and the victims to create a vaccine. But nothing worked. It was my belief that we needed to find the primordial strain here in the Arctic." I tell him, pacing back and forth a step or two.

"The birds." He says making me face him again.

"They're just the carriers. They pick up the virus from the melting permafrost. We finally found their feeding ground." I reply, hands on my hips.

"You have what you need to stop this thing?" He asks me, almost sounding kind of desperate.

"I won't know until we get it to the lab. We're running out of time. The virus is moving quicker than any of us could have imagined." I tell him, shaking my head while looking at the ground.

"How would you know that? We've been radio silent since Norfolk." He asks me making me give him a look.

"Because I have my own satphone." I say, looking at him in the eyes.

"We were at EMCON so no one would know our position." He replies while taking a step toward me.

"We were at EMCON to protect my mission, not yours. Orders came from the White House." I tell him with my hands up in the air again.

"Well, you led the Russians right to us and endangered my entire crew." He starts to say but I start talking again.

"It was imperative I stay in contact with the labs back home to keep them informed of my progress. I don't think you understand what we're talking about here." I tell him, looking around the room with my hands on my hips again.

"Enlighten me." He orders, seeming like he was finally listening.

"When we left Norfolk the virus was at phase two limited to small clusters in Asia and Africa. We are now at phase six global pandemic. Eighty percent of the world's population is infected. The world is sick, Captain Chandler. Very sick." I say looking at him desperately.

"Are you telling me the whole world is dying, and they sent two people to save it?" He asks me with skepticism in his voice.

"It took weeks to convince the government to even send me here. Most of my colleagues think that I'm insane." I reply.

"Are you?" He asks me making me give a dry laugh.

"I told you that what's in that case might be the only hope that we have." I say, pointing at said case.

"Captain? We have the president of the United States on the vidcom." A sailor says after sticking his head in the door.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Can I have my samples now?" I ask him, hand out for the case. He nods and hands me the case before leaving with tense shoulders.

Tom's POV

"Stand by for the president." A voice says before a picture of a woman appears on the screen.

"Good morning, commander." She says, nodding in my direction.

"Ma'am." I say, nodding my head at the woman in confusion.

"I know, the last you heard I was Speaker of the House. The president died two months ago. The vice president a week later. What's left of the federal government is holed up 200 feet below the White House and communication is getting spotty. I sent our last highest ranking navy officer away to keep her safe. If I succumb to the virus, she will be next in line for president. She knows why she was sent out. So we need to know now: Does Dr.Scott have what she needs to make a vaccine?" The president asks me making me nod my head once again.

"She thinks so, ma'am." I reply seeing what looks like relief flash over her face.

"We are sending you the coordinates to a secure bio-lab on the coast of North Carolina." She tells me.

"Ma'am, we were just attacked by the Russians." I tell her, trying to understand more of what is going on.

"Russia no longer has a functioning government. From what we're hearing, a breakaway force is operating on its own authority. We're still trying to ascertain all the facts." She replies making me shake my head.

"Ma'am, our families, how do we find out if?" I start to ask, but stop when she shakes her head at me.

I wish I could tell you, captain. Most of our population, including our Armed Forces, is dying or dead. We have no allies. We have no enemies. Just a world of sick, desperate people. Your ship was fortunate enough to be out of the hot zone these past months. If Dr.Scott has the makings of a cure, you have to come home now." She says before the video is cut off and the screen turns to static.

Amelia's POV

I thought being pregnant was going to be great, but now, at this moment, I hate it.

My back is killing me. I'm always hungry, which is bad now that food is hard to find or obtain. Headaches, insomnia, and dizziness is also some big problems.

"Hey momma. How are we today." Tex says while walking into the hidden cabin that I have been in for a few weeks now.

Tex is a great man. Long hair, has muscles that are pretty reasonable for security and a humor that rivals my own. He's also very sweet when he wants to be.

"Momma is tired, dizzy, in pain, and hungry as hell." I tell the man while sitting down on the army cot I use as a bed.

"Well. The dizziness is probably from the fall you took two days ago. You hit your head pretty hard on the table when you fell." He says reminding me of what happened.

"I blame the crazy men who were shooting at us through the windows for me trying to get on the ground." I reply making the man laugh while he takes off his backpack and sits next to me on the cot.

"Right. Those guys. Here. I could only grab a few cans before being spotted." Tex tells me, grabbing a few cans out of his bag and placing them on the cot.

"Beans. Beans. More beans. Oh look, lentil soup." I tell Tex making him laugh a little.

"Yeah. Might not want to light a match near by. I did get something special though." Tex start making me perk up.

"What did you get? Tell me." I pretty much order, sitting up as straight as I could with my aching back.

Tex slowly pulls out a bag of Lays for me to see and I reach out for them with a giddy look on my face.

"Gimme. Gimme. Please." I ask Tex making him laugh as he hands over the family size bag.

I latch onto the bag and tear it open, instantly eating a chip. I almost moan as the salt hits my tongue.

After a few seconds, I open my eyes and look at Tex with tears in my eyes. Crap I'm gonna cry.

"You remembered." I tell him before grabbing the hairy man in a tight hug. Well, as tight as six months pregnant can be.

"Hey now don't cry, momma. Of course I remembered. This little guy is making it. I will make sure of it. I promise." He says rubbing my back a little helping me drift off into a painless nap.

A/N: so. What do you think? Leave a comment, or a vote and let me know! Bye bye!!!!


	2. Struggling*—— Pizza Guy and Seven Months

A/N: At the bottom. I don't own this show. I wouldn't be in college smuggling to pass if I did.

Amelia's POV

"Hey Tex." I say into my radio as I look through my pair of binoculars. I'm sitting on a lawn chair on the roof of my little cabin.

"This is Tex, how may I help little momma?" I hear as a reply making me snort a little.

"We're you expecting a pizza delivery?" I ask Tex as I spot a ship coming into focus.

"Well, does the pizza guy have a logo?" He asks making me look at the top of the ship. Flag. Flag. Flag... Flag! Red, white, and blue flying proudly in the wind.

"I happen to find this pizza delivery service very dependable ." I reply to the man making him laugh.

"Where should I pay them? Should I give them a tip?" He asks as I lean back in my chair. Tip=bullets.

"No need. I think they are very well covered." I tell him, rubbing my stomach, feeling a few kicks to my bladder.

"Stop making me need to pee every 20 seconds." I mutter to my stomach making Tex laugh over the radio.

"Go pee, little momma. I'm going to go join our pizza guy at reception. Tex out." Tex says as the radio cuts out.

Oh well, pee time.

After going pee, I look around my cabin. Basic military cot, desk with all my paper work, small closet, bathroom, kitchen, and the best part of the entire small cabin. My baby's crib. A light green and white frilly little thing that was quickly added to this sad bare walled building. The only other thing for a baby was the two boxes of supplies and a teddy bear in a navy sailor outfit.

My stomach grumbles and I start thinking of when I last ate. Well, it's 2:35 pm now and I woke up and had some fruit at 6:45 am soooo, crap, close to 8 hours without food. I need to make lunch. A late lunch, but lunch none the less.

I open a cabinet and pull out a can of tomato soup. After adding the cans contents to the pot, I place it on the stove and start to heat it up. I reach for a water bottle from the fridge when what sounds like a bomb is set off. My cabin shakes a little and I'm so unprepared for it that I fall, hitting my head on the fridge on my way down. With my arms wrapped around my belly, I try to minimize the damage.

"What the hell?" I mutter out loud as blood starts to drop down my head. I hit my old head gash, opening it up again. Tex is going to kill me.

I sit up and lean against the cabinets behind me. I reach for my radio and call for Tex.

"Tex, you there?" I ask, grabbing a kitchen towel and holding it to my head.

"I'm here little momma." I hear Tex reply before I hear others voices ask who is talking to him.

"This is my friend Amelia. She's been here a few months, got to be friends. May I ask who you are?" Tex asks after telling them my name.

"Tom Chandler, CO, Nathan James, U.S.Navy." The other voice replies making me gasp.

"Tex Nolan. Get Captain sprinkles over here and hurry. I need to talk to him, and I might have fallen and hit my head on the fridge." I tell the man as my world starts to get fuzzy.

"Little momma, you still there? Amelia, answer me! Shit." I hear from the radio but it sounds like they were talking through a thick window.

I drop the radio and my eyes close shut.

TEX'S POV

I turn away from the navy men and take off for the cabin.

"Hold on!" Chandler yells as he runs after me with his crew right behind him.

I don't even slow down when rounding the corner of a building and head for the trees.

Dodging trees, I can see the cabin come into view.

"Amelia?" I yell running for the front door.

Once I reach it, I open the door with a gun raised just in case.

No assbags, but Amelia is leaning back on the fridge with blood pouring out of her head wound.

"Amelia!" I exclaim while grabbing a towel and pressing it to her head, trying to stop the blood flow.

Her eyes start to flutter open when Chandler finally catches up and enters the cabin after making everyone else keep watch.

Amelia opens her eyes and smiles up at me with a small smile.

"Sorry for the mess." She whispers making me roll my eyes before kissing her on the top of her head.

"It's ok momma. We might be leaving this sad little hell hole soon. The pizza man had something that I actually wanted this time.

"Of course the pizza man had something you wanted, the delivery man is fine as hell." She says before pointing at Chandler.

"You see the handsome man too right?" Amelia asks me making me turn to see Chandler with a grin on his face.

"Hello Amelia. It has been awhile since I last saw you. Chandler says making Amelia smile at the man.

"Hello sailor. What are you doing here?" She asks him making him come and kneel on the other side of her.

"The Nathan James came to get fuel, finding you guys here is a bonus. Your sister will be happy that she can keep an eye on you. Especially with you being what, around six months pregnant?" Chandler says holding Amelia's hand.

"Closer to seven if I have my dates correct." She replies making me nod my head at her.

"Closer to seven." I confirm for her, checking the wound on her head.

Amelia starts to close her eyes making me place a hand on her cheek.

"Amelia. You can not sleep." I tell her as I start to clean her wound with the first aid kit that a solider just handed me.

"I just, I just need to close my eyes. The room keeps spinning." She replies while rubbing her stomach.

"Amelia, I'm going to leave a few men with you. They will be taking you back to the ship. I will be taking Tex with me so that we can get to the warehouse and the food inside. Do you understand?" Chandler asks Amelia.

"Loud and clear commander. Take the front entrance. Side entrances are covered with mines and traps." She says as Chandler helps her stand up.

"How would you know that?" I ask her while Chandler leads her to a chair.

"I listen when the assbags talk. They talk a lot actually. If you know the language and how to pick out the important information." She says with a small smile.

"Johnson and Alexander, you will be escorting Rear Admiral Scott back to the Nathan James. She will need medical treatment as soon as she is on bored." Chandler says to two men before turning towards me.

"Ready to go?" He asks making me nod my head at the man.

"Been ready." I reply as I kiss the top of Amelia's head and head out the door.

-Time skip-

"Now go to your stations, all special sea and anchor detail. Nathan James will get under way at 1700. All departments make manned and ready special reports to the XO on the bridge." I hear over the loud speakers when I come to.

When did I pass out?

I open my eyes but quickly cover them due to bright lights.

"Damn it!" I mutter into the mattress under me. Wait. Mattress. Chandler. Nathan James! It wasn't a dream.

I open my eyes slowly and look around. This kinda looks like a stateroom.

I slowly sit up, feeling my body ace and my head starting to pound

"Where the hell am I?" I grumble before standing and entering what looks like a bathroom.

Once I enter, My eyes widen at the sight.

Head bandaged up, Hair all over from sleep. What makes me pause though is that I am wearing different clothes. Dressed in a pair of black and grey leggings paired with a black tank-top that actually fits over my baby bump.

I move my hair over the bandage and pull it into a bun before exiting the bathroom and putting on some black converse.

With everything in place, I slowly open the door and look around to see no one around. I step out and close the door behind me before heading for what sounds like voices.

Rounding the corner, I see a door that leads to what looks like the mess hall.

With a small waddle to my step, I duck into the room making some of the enlisted spot me.

My eyes widen as they seem to recognize my face. Suddenly the men and women stand and salute making me go to attention and salute back.

"Carry on." I tell them before waddling to a table full people.

"Ma'am." A few say making me nod at them.

"Sailors. Does anyone have a free minute to take me to the infirmary?" I ask the table making one woman raise her hand in the air. This woman was an officer. An officer eating with the enlisted. Rare, but the best kind of people.

"Lieutenant Foster, Ma'am. I can take you down there." She says making me smile at her.

"Let us head that way then." I reply. After she tosses her trash, she says bye to the people at the table and we are off.

Let me just say, Navy ships are not meant for pregnant people.

We navigate the ship in silence before she looks over her shoulder, down at my stomach, and forward again. She repeats this twice before she sees that I caught her looking.

"Have a question, Lieutenant Foster?" I ask the woman making her duck her head.

"No ma'am, just curious." She replies as we enter a hallway.

"Curious about what?" I ask her as we reach the Infirmary door.

"Is it a boy or girl?" She asks me with a smile.

"A boy. A boy who probably will play some kind of sport because he kick and punches. I'm going to guess fighting or swimming. Haven't decided." I reply making her nod and salute me before running of, probably to get to work.

I lean against the door way and hear what sounds like the Captain taking to someone.

"Word?" I hear him ask. With footsteps coming out the door, I slide down the wall to rest on the stairs around the corner. Don't want to ruin a heart felt moment.

"I know. Don't do it again."I hear my sister reply to Chandler.

"You don't have anything to prove, if that's what it was about. And don't do it again." He tell my sister before starting to walk away.

"Oh. And your sister is ok. You can see her when she wakes up." He says before walking away.

I hear Tex call for Rachel and hear her walk away right when Chandler rounds the corner of the hall and almost barrels me down.

"Amelia!" He also shouts in surprise.

"Hi." I reply from my seat on the steps.

"How has your day been? Mine has been smashing." I tell him making him smile and help me stand off the steps.

"Long. Long day. But I did get called handsome so that has to mean something." He replies making me cover my face with my hands and groan.

"Sorry about that. Head injuries make me funny." I reply.

He nods his head and step back, making room for me to get into the hallway.

"To talk to your sister?" He asks me making me nod.

"Yep. Have a feeling she is worried. Be ok if I head to the bridge after?" I ask him making him tilt his head.

"You are a higher rank then me." He says making me roll my eyes.

"Yes, I am, but this is also your ship. I will not dethrone the captain." I reply making him nod his head in respect.

"Permission granted." He tells me before heading up the stairs as I enter the door way to the infirmary.

"I hear wining and I will not tolerate wining on this ship." I say, leaning against the door frame.

At the sound of my voice, Rachel drops the gauze in her hand and runs over, hugging me tightly, just barely remembering that I have a big belly in the way.

"Thank God you are ok." She whispers into my shoulder while I hug her back.

"I am ok. We are ok." I reply making her pull back and look at my stomach.

"Look how big you have gotten! How far along?" She asks while placing a hand on my stomach.

"Little Momma is around seven months along and she's going strong." I hear Tex say as he stands and walks over to me.

He quickly gives my head a kiss and my shoulder a squeeze.

"How's the head?" He asks me.

"Just fine. I have to leave in a second though. Heading for the bridge." I tell the two.

-Small time skip-

I open the door to the bridge and see panic start to set in everyone.

"Whats happening." I ask Chandler just as a woman speaks to him.

"Sir, E-DUB can't confirm the signature on that vessel, but they don't think it's British." She tells Chandler and the XO.

"It's the Russians. Set General Quarters now!" He yells after looking through the binoculars.

"General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands, man your battle stations!" A man says over the intercom as an alarms goes off.

"Bridge, TAO.SCUNK Alpha just energized fire control radar." A voice says as I walk up next to the XO.

"We're in their crosshairs." Both the XO and I say at the same time.

"Captain Tom Chandler?" We hear over the radio.

"This is Commander Chandler. Identify yourself immediately." He commands in reply.

"I'm sorry to have made such a rude introduction but I believe you have something that I want." A Russian males voice asks over the radio making me, the captain, and the XO all look at each other.

A/N: I know that this is not grammar proof. If you spot something, point it out. Please be nice about it though. If you want to see anything happen in the next chapter, let me know! Please comment and vote! Have a nice day!


End file.
